1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system, management server, system reconfiguration support method for a storage system, and system reconfiguration support method for a management server, and is particularly suited to, for example, application in reconfiguration support of system requests for configuring security functions of a storage system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, security threats to SAN (Storage Area Network) environments have become problematic. With regards to such problems, it is therefore necessary for an administrator of the storage system to implement operations to satisfy the various requests by combining security functions supplied by each device such as a host connected to the SAN and storage devices etc.
Further, technology configured so as to carry out a highly precise performance evaluation at the time of estimating system configuration and propose a configuration satisfying performance requirements and price requirements in a short time is well-known as a system proposing method (for example, refer to patent document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-183416.
However, at the storage system, it is difficult for users managing the storage system to construct an appropriate system configuration. The cause of this may be considered to be the following. First, the user has to select the appropriate functions from the complex functions possessed by each device such as host and storage devices etc. However, the functions of each device tend to be diverse. Next, in a SAN environment, operation is carried out by a plurality of devices in combination, such as between hosts and storage devices, or between storage devices and storage devices, etc. Necessary functions therefore differ depending on the combined configurations. Finally, there are also cases where a system configuration may not be a configuration capable of using functions appropriate for the system requests demanded by the user. Further, the user may not comprehend the validity of functions more appropriate for the system requests requested by the user than the functions currently being used by the storage system, and there are therefore cases where the programs at each device are not the newest versions. These causes meant that constructing a system configuration demanded by the user is difficult.
In order to take the aforementioned points into consideration, the present invention sets out to provide a storage system, management server, system reconfiguration support method for a storage system, and system reconfiguration support method for a management server capable of supporting a system operation appropriate for the system requests desired by the user.